


Fleeting Blows

by keyboardpanic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, Hatake Clan, slice of life in Konohagakure, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardpanic/pseuds/keyboardpanic
Summary: In the village's hurry to rearrange the pieces of Hatake Sakumo into the White Fang, the genius, he wishes they hadn't thrown away so many of them. 30 drabbles series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are from a 30 days writing challenge done on my Sakumo tumblr blog (cropofshinobi).

Prompt 22- dying

“You know what grey hair means right?”

Sakumo shakes his head, wide curious eyes staring up at the other. Is it the mark of some clan he’s never heard of? A predictor he’ll finally stop being taller than everyone his age at some point? But the neighbor boy has other ideas.

“You’re gonna die young!” He laughs, spreading his arms wide in mock congratulations.

“What?! No no nononono-”

It takes nearly twenty minutes of careful reassurances from Inaka before her six year old finally calms down and toddles (albeit reluctantly) back over to play with Kurou from next door. She sighs. She’s not sure it’s a good thing there’s still a six year old underneath that ‘genius intellect’ the academy teachers keep going on about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya gets Sakumo a birthday present and it's exactly what you think it is.

Prompt 15- books

“You really didn’t need to get me anything,” tumbles out Sakumo’s mouth before Jiraiya even hands him the gift. Despite their shared title of ‘prematurely grey village genius’ it’s no secret that they’ve never been close. Frankly, he’s surprised Jiraiya got the day right.

“Come on Sakumo-kun,” the other teen smiles, shoving the glossy red box into his open hands anyway. “Somebody needs to make up for sensei’s crappy present. Draft orders on your birthday has to be some kind of record.”

Whatever it is rustles against the cardboard. Now Sakumo can’t help but be a little curious.

Jiraiya flashes another toothy grin. “Ya’ see I heard you like books-”

Clarification: Sakumo _likes_ books the way most people _like_ breathing. And Jiraiya is the student of the foremost ninjutsu expert of their time.

“-So I thought I’d get you something you could appreciate where ever the heck they decide to strand you.”

By this point the wrapping paper is gone, and he’s managed to rip off enough of the tape to force the box open. What he finds is a bit… far… from what he wanted.

Those don’t look like ninjutsu theory.

Those look like every issue of _Femme Fatale_ published last year.

He should have known. “You got me pornography,” he mumbles dejectedly, all hope of finally getting to read one of Hiruzen’s treatises shriveled up and gone.

“And you don’t even appreciate it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: The fact that Jiraiya personally knew one of the best ninjutsu experts and instead wanted to bond with him over peeping and lewd conduct really irked Sakumo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo and Kakashi box up the house.

Prompt 5- snow

“Can I see yet?”

“Almost. I need to move this first.”

It was difficult to lift the ceiling panel up and over with Kakashi’s squirming. But Kakashi couldn’t hold in his excitement, tugging on Sakumo’s pant leg as he tried to peer up.

His mother never allowed him to go in the attic. _There’s enough dust up there to blanket the Land of Snow_ , or bring on one of her coughing fits. Neither of them had wanted to send her back to the hospital.

After a push from Sakumo, Kakashi popped through the hole and plopping onto the dusty floor (finally). After fanning his arms and legs, he examining his work. “It’s like snow.” But after watching his father wrap old clothes and scrolls in newspaper and pack them away into cardboard boxes he was significantly less enthusiastic. Oh, so that’s why they had come up here.

“Do you plan on helping, Kakashi?” Sakumo asked, waist deep in old blankets no one had used since The Great War.

A stormy look fell over his face, but the almost three year old complied, dragging over a moth-eaten coat. At first Kakashi tried to fold things, five minutes on he started balling up the remaining newspapers and stuffing the remaining boxes full to bursting, glowering as he forced the lid on.

Concern crept into his dark eyes. “Is something wrong?”

Arms crossed and avoiding his eyes, Kakashi’s voice wobbled. “I _like_ living in a house.”

“Moving isn’t like camping,” Sakumo explained. “We’re going to pack our things here then unpack them in the new house.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together in deep concentration. When they popped open again, he mumbled something into his scarf.

“Hm?”

Hesitantly, he looked up. “And Mama will come too?”

“What?”

Kakashi had attended the funeral even if his father hadn’t let him look in the... Oh. His son’s flawed logic clicked into place.

“Ah, No. Not all boxes are used that way.” Caskets had very different destinations from moving boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was angst.


End file.
